Turned into a Pup
by HAMTARO-FAN
Summary: Inuyasha and the group were exploring when Inuyasha accidently steps on a rock with a dog's face on it! What happens next? Find out now! Please review! The story gets funnier as I add more chapters! So stay tuned!
1. Inuyasha's a Puppy

**__**

Turned into a Pup

**__**

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's a Puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. How simple is that? I mean everyone on this site that writes Inuyasha fanfics don't.

Inuyasha and the group are just wandering around.

Inuyasha: *accidentally steps on a rock with a dog's face on it* Whaa?

The ground starts shaking.

Shippo: Uh oh!

The ground caves in. The group ends up in a dungeon with a door and a sign in it.

Kagome: *reads sign* This cave is the cave of pups. Enter at your own risk.

Inuyasha: I'm not scared of anything. Especially puppies! I say let's go in.

Kilala: Meow…

Inuyasha: *opens door*

Everyone enter cautiously. A giant sapphire with a dog's face on it begins to talk.

Sapphire: This is your consequence for coming.

Sango: What consequence?

A blast of wind flies toward Inuyasha and spins around him like a tornado. It disappears.

Everyone but Inuyasha and the sapphire: *gasps and giggles, Kilala meows*

Inuyasha: What? Why are you guys so tall?

Kagome: You're a…puppy!


	2. Actually Able to do Something

**__**

Turned into a Pup

Chapter 2: Actually Able to do Something

Inuyasha is a puppy with white fur. Sort of silver (his normal hair color). Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was on the ground next to him in it's sheath.

Inuyasha: *looks at hand, expecting a regular hand, but turns out to be a tiny paw* Ahhh! I cant use Iron Reaver! No Tetsusaiga! What _can_ I do?

Miroku: You're going to have to figure that one out yourself.

Inuyasha: *growls*

Kagome: We should leave now.

Miroku: Yeah.

Everyone walks out of the dungeon. Inuyasha was the same size as Kilala.

Kagome: That was strange. A talking sapphire.

Miroku: I think we should stop and rest for a while.

Sango: Yeah, you're right.

Shippo: Where should we sleep?

Miroku: We'll set up camp right here. Kagome, you get some wood.

Kagome: Sure! *walks away to find sticks*

~~*Wherever Kagome Ends Up*~~

A giant blue demon pops up in front of Kagome.

Kagome: *screams* Inuyasha! Somebody help!

Demon: *chases Kagome*

Kagome: *screams*

~~*Wherever Inuyasha and Everyone Else is*~~

Inuyasha: *hears Kagome scream* Kagome! *runs on his for little legs to find her*

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo: Wait up! *all run after Inuyasha, Kilala follows*

Inuyasha: *is right next to Kagome along with the others* Don't you dare hurt Kagome! *runs toward the demon*

Demon: Awww… a little puppy… how cute!

Inuyasha: *stops running and growls*

Demon: *laughs*

Inuyasha: *notices that he is able to use Iron Reaver* Is this cute? *jumps up and slashes at the demon*

Demon: I underestimated you! *disappears*

Inuyasha: Feh.

Kagome: You can attack with one of your attacks!

Miroku: Guess you figured it out.

Inuyasha: Cute huh?

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome: *giggle*

Kagome: We gotta figure out how to get ya back to normal so you can use this… *holds up Tetsusaiga*

Inuyasha: Hn. I already don't like this puppy body. How do I get back to normal?

Shippo: We don't know. That's the point.

Inuyasha: Errr… What can I do besides use Iron Reaver and wag my puppy tail? Huh?

Kagome: I wanna hear you bark.

Inuyasha: Bark? I'll give you a howl! *howls loudly*

Kagome: I see the puppy inside you now.

Inuyasha: Errr…

Kagome: You still have those cute ears. *walks up to Inuyasha, kneels down, and messes with his ears*

Inuyasha: *growls* Not that again!

Kagome: What? *starts scratching his tummy*

Inuyasha: *lays down on his back and kicks his foot in the air repeatedly* _Ooh that feels good! _*not wanting to show his likeness* Stop it!

Kagome: Ok! It looked as if you liked it though.

Inuyasha: Stop treating me like a puppy and treat me like I'm just plain Inuyasha, ok?

Kagome: Ok!

Shippo: We need to finish setting up camp, right Miroku?

Miroku: Yep. Kagome, go back to getting wood, no, change that thought. I think there's a village nearby.

Kagome: Ok. Lets all go look.

~~*10 mins. Later*~~

Miroku: We need to stay here please sir! We have nowhere else!

Man: Ok, but the dog and cat have to sleep outside.

Inuyasha: _Outside? Hn. I'm no ordinary dog._

Man: Settled?

Miroku: Yeah…

Everyone goes inside but Inuyasha and Kilala. Inuyasha stays up thinking.

Inuyasha: _How do I turn back to my normal self? I mean, I know for sure that Kagome likes me better non-puppy! Ohh… _*falls asleep on the steps*

~~*Inside the House*~~

Kagome: _Inuyasha…_*falls asleep*


	3. Finding Info

**__**

Turned into a Pup

Chapter 3: Finding Info

~~*In the Morning*~~

Inuyasha: *yawns* Huh? Where's Kilala? *looks around and sees her on the grass down by the last porch step* Oh. I guess no one's up yet. Hn. *falls back asleep*

Kagome: *opens front door and sees Inuyasha sleeping*

Inuyasha: *wakes up and looks at Kagome* Kagome! Where are the others?

Kagome: Sleeping… *rubs eye*

Inuyasha: Go get them!

Kagome: Ok…*goes back inside and comes back out with a sleepy Sango, Shippo, and Miroku*

Miroku: *yawns* We should find a way to get Inuyasha back to normal.

Inuyasha: *just remembers* What are you all waiting for? Let's go!

Everyone but Inuyasha and Kilala: *automatically snaps out of being sleepy*

Inuyasha: *starts running around and sniffing while the others follow him, including Kilala*

Kagome: I think I should go back to my time and find out more information.

Miroku: Sounds like a pretty good idea.

Kagome; *runs away from the others, finds the well that brings her to her time, jumps into it, and then gets out*

~~*Inside Kagome's House*~~

Kagome: Mom! Inuyasha's been turned into a puppy! Do you know anything about this?

Kagome's Mom: Inuyasha's a puppy? Oh, I don't know. Ask your grandfather. He should.

Kagome: *finds her grandpa out by the sacred tree saying some kind of prayer or something to make the snow go away* Grandpa! Inuyasha's been turned into a puppy!

Kagome's Grandpa: *stops chanting* Oh dear. The puppy's curse. I know just what to do.

Kagome: *worried look disappears* Really?

Kagome's Grandpa: All you gotta do is find these three plants, and feed them to Inuyasha.

Kagome: What do they look like?

Kagome's Grandpa: There's this violet flower called Maichi. It smells like grapes. And grows in bunches.

Kagome: Ok, what else?

Kagome's Grandpa: You need Hieno too. It's leaves are shaped like hearts and are a dark shade of green.

Kagome: Maichi, Hieno, and what?

Kagome's Grandpa: I'm getting to it! The last one's called Mali. Mali is easy to find. It grows in lots of places. It's not actually a plant. It's a berry. The berries are pink and they grow on vines.

Kagome: Ok! *darts off*

Kagome's Grandpa: *before Kagome could get too far* Wait!

Kagome: *stops and looks back*

Kagome's Grandpa: You can't get them in the Warring States Era!

Kagome: Oh yeah.


End file.
